Lone Drop of Blood among a Monsoon
Disclaimer: The events within this article, while constituting events that lead up to events within the Fanon Canon regarding Amegakure's current state of affairs, is not directly involved in the current Fanon Canon. A Bloody Mess Amegakure, the metropolis of the Hidden Villages, stood today as it did every day. Clouds gathered around the village, leaving the village to be left in perpetual rain as it should have been. There was nothing that anyone could do to help the state of the village's climate; it was for their security. The security that Amegakure prided in...it was the one thing that a certain man looked out for. His eyes scanned the horizon, took in every detail he could possibly imagine. There was the crowded nature of the streets; the thousands of alleys that could be used as escape routes; the impenetrable number of guards sanctioned within the village. It wasn't just a village; it was a fortress. "The newly designed fortress." The man added to his contemplation, after he had finally gotten rid of the shadows that surrounded him in that narrow residence. He was on the terrace of the second-highest building in the entire village; the tallest was the residence of their leader; Izaya. It was his reign that brought about the massive shifts in the village. Nobody could complain. After all, he "single-handedly" wiped out the greatest threat to civil order within Amegakure: the Eight-Legged Table. The sole purpose of this man's life had been to eradicate those scum; his satisfaction was stolen from him. Years had passed since that event. He had attempted to move on in his life, but it was useless. Everything had bored him, except for one thing: conflict. He needed conflict to be arisen within his life once more. How would he do that? Rebellion. takes the stage.]] The man who planned this was none other than Muketsu of the Blood Release (血遁の無血, Ketton no Muketsu); none had remembered his existence, however. Appearing within his black kimono, his long hair tied into a single ponytail and with nothing in his arms, he looked onto the gates that bordered the massive metropolis. They were daunting, but nothing was impossible. He had planned this meticulously. It only took a matter of seconds. By the clicking of his fingers, Muketsu had the entire apartment complex feign the image of screaming on top of their lungs into the citizens and guards around his residence. It was time...for bloodshed. "Ah!" Muketsu feigned as he pretended to run out of the door, his clothing making him appear charred and injured. He pleaded to the citizens, "Terrorists! There's a terrorist within that building! He's killing everyone in sight! Please, please help us!" His attention was on the guards, whom he had intended to keep occupied for a brief period of time. Elsewhere, the leader Muketsu spoke about stands on the very edge of his residence; the tallest tower of Amegakure. Just a misstep meant a fall of death and with this slippery, Izaya should be wary. He was not, of course. The man had been absorbed in his mind, watching his village from above and not minding the waters of the sky drenching him. But he was not alone, three of his masked companions kneeled behind him in silence. Usually, they were there to execute his command. Today? Today they guarded their Lord - aware that the weakened state would make him more vulnerable. Not just in health but moreover in strength. “My Lord,” the whisked-mask had moved closer to Izaya, fully aware what outrageousness could happen. Nonetheless, he worried for his Lord, “You should head inside, my Lord. It’s the best for you to rest.” The other two masked remained silent, albeit sharing the same thoughts as the whisked-mask. “No.” Izaya groggily voiced, tiredness evident in his single-word use. “Something is amiss.” His eyes cracked open, “the ravens are not at ease. Furo, Kensui… follow the uneasiness.” The whisked-masked removed that mask, revealing another one, an one-eyed mask, a monster that had been waiting for its call, he was Kensui. The more assassin-looking individual began to quietly seep through the element of the tower. “Your call is our desire.” Izaya just waved it off and chuckled, “Mizu… let’s see what these wannabees can do.” “Sir!” A pair of the guards ran towards the limping individual, unaware of his intentions. “You,” the one commanded that closed in to Muketsu, “all of you head inside - eliminate the terrorists on sight.” The command was clear, ten guards entered it, and the objective was to eliminate the evildoers from Amegakure. This had changed in the period of ‘his reign’: “Those that bring harm to our safehaven shall be given the death penalty. Those that betray will be aligned with the cult that has been erased: the Eight-Legged Table.” His words were understood, however, the man had mentioned it was a temporary act… hopefully. “Sir, I will bring you to safety…but I need to know what happened.” "What happened was..." Muketsu began to almost sob in despair, an act he was accustomed to. "A man...maybe men...came into the complex. They...murdered my neighbors with a kunai and proceeded to rampage throughout the..." Muketsu, tolerating no more sadness, began to weep. Using this as an excuse, he began to run at the speed of a normal civilian. The guard began to follow, however, he noticed something strange. Muketsu sped up dramatically, his presence disappearing within that very instant. The Genjutsu was dispelled and Muketsu's plot had been revealed. There was little time left before all of Amegakure was on red alert. But he continued to press onward to the gates; it was a race against time. The guard’s eyes widened. “What the hell - shit!” He sighed deliberately, knowing that he will be in trouble.”I have to inform the others, our sensors and -...” The man couldn’t finish his sentence, a hand pierced his chest. “Uwah. He died, already.” It was the one-eyed masked guard of Izaya, who knew his Lord better. “Kensui, the Lord will be angry.” The assassin-looking man, Furo, scolded. “Sorry, sorry… it’s just a habit.” "Huh? The guard's chakra vanished and was replaced by the presence of two...odd beings." Muketsu thought to himself as he hid into the depth of the alleyways of Amegakure. He had mastered these routes as a teenager, catching many-a-lost-pet within these routes. Now he was the one who had to be found. Before moving further, however, Muketsu paused for but a moment. Forming a single hand seal prior to slamming his palm onto the ground, Muketsu shut his eyes and let out a wave of chakra from his being. In but a moment, his senses were augmented, giving him the advantage within any fifty-meter radius from himself. Following this specific maneuver, Muketsu began to stealthily move to his destination. While still having considerable mileage to cover, it was necessary that he prevented himself from being caught out immediately. “I’ll be going then,” Furo seeped through the surface and disappeared, his trace gone. The other just cackled, licking off the blood from his fingertips, “it tastes bad… I’ve missed it, however.” He continued to cackle as he moved forward, his speed rapidly increasing and then his infamous flickering came to display. “Wheeree are you?” He called out, his insanity continuing. How could this one be apart of the former Reconnaissance Corps? It wasn’t for knowledge gathering, but to hunt down his targets and then mercilessly and brutally kill them. Kensui stopped at the middle of the road, the water drenching him, his perky white hair clinging to his forehead and neck. “I can feel you~” Furo, on the other hand, felt the shift of presences. It seems more had fallen and Kensui had been on a rampage. He knew that the individual was smart enough to suppress himself from the obvious. But being with the elements allowed him to feel another shift… something thick inking the floor of Amegakure - it wasn’t material, he was sure of that. And then, Furo moved forth towards the destination, his sharp-claw hand was in front of him. Whether the target was there or not, the person will be killed by him. He reached the surface, his sharp-claw hand going up first, before he completely emerged from it. Muketsu had continued to speed across the alleyways. However, something fell amiss. He felt one particularly powerful presence, but then...another fragment. It was a mobile presence, that was all he could determine. Covered in a myriad of different...substances, perhaps, he attempted to concentrate on the iron that constituted every being. He could feel his presence a lot better and he realized that it was exceptionally close. Breaking off the sensory perception immediately, Muketsu leaped backwards and landed on a roof nearby, noticing that the claw itself was made of a rather unique substance. He had attempted to ascertain the origin of the presence. It clearly wasn't human, however, Muketsu was unable to determine the nature of his new enemy. Truthfully, the opponent he was going to battle was going to be a little...difficult. "So," Muketsu began to state, "Are you a little experiment of those guys as well?" Muketsu appeared to be familiar with the nature of the contraption before him - or so he pretended to be - and instantly began to form small crimson knives and threw them with great force as a means to analyze his opponent's capabilities. “Target confirmed.” He looked up, face still shadowed beneath the mask, and the mask hidden by the hoodie of his attire. “Muketsu of the Blood, eliminate.” Furo ignored the comment of Muketsu, sinking back into the elements of the floor. It was what made him an unique and dangerous fella, something that the former Raikage had under his control, until a replica of the original had been made. But how did that happen? Apparently someone shipped off the bodies of the dead Reconnaissance Corps. In the meanwhile, the man had disappeared, the knives stuck into the floor where he stood before. Landing a hit on him like that wouldn’t be easy. He slumped through the substances and with a quick maneuver Furo made an attempt to pierce Muketsu from behind. Meaning, he partially submerged from the roof and threw his sharpened claw forth, aimed at the heart. The thirst for more blood rose in Kensui. His chuckle intimidating, scaring the citizens of Ame that scattered around him. “Fu-ro-kun… I found you.” The monsters had found their prey, and one didn’t even require to do the work. He only had to kill, now. Kensui immediately flashed from his spot, a feat that made him stand out from the rest. It wouldn’t be long before the pair had reunited to prey on the hunted. An instant response, Muketsu's considerable battle experience made a tactic like that completely useless against him. He knew that avoiding the attack would be futile, for it would enable the enemy to continue assault him from a variety of angles. Instead, Muketsu opted to instantly create a sword of his own blood and immediately intercept the attack with his own. In doing so, Muketsu proceeded to continue his own assault by attempting to squander the talons the individual held. Within that moment, he had created yet another blade. It was akin to a spear, focused on penetration, hoping to stab through the protective layers of armor through the hardened blood and the enhancement of the spear's sharpness through his own . The masked assassin did not signify that he was surprised to be countered by Muketsu. Somewhat, in his mind, he was, which eagered Furo to press on. He channeled the chakra in his claw-like hand, hardening the skin and armour with it, forcing more strength to push the blood-spear away. It would be too easy to just break away, something that Furo usually did, but felt eased to wait at the approximate time. He could make an attempt to fool his foe, making him think he couldn’t submerge when he was in contact, in fact… that made it all the more dangerous for his opponent. “Intriguing. But…” the moment Muketsu’s second blood-spear came in sight, Furo’s more ‘human’ hand submerged. “I have no desire to be scratched.” His hand let out a blast of air, the chakra that he had concealed in it bursted out, forcing Muketsu a few feet back. This time, Furo concealed his trace, becoming truly one with the element, as he submerged into the ground again. Underneath, Furo placed both of his hands between the surface and the layer between, channeling his earthly chakra into it, which shall change the battleground they were at. The metallic spiked up under the feet of Muketsu. It was partially due the earthly chakra but with the use of his air, Furo bended what should be impossible. In the meanwhile, Furo was submerging on the other side, forming a seal to create two earth clones, both with the same armour and similar signature of chakra. The three submerged, meaning to attack Muketsu from three sides; left, right and underneath… and the fourth? That was the monster that used the rain to distinct his scent and signature, his newfound katana pointing downwards. And if he missed? Kensui would become one with the water. Truly, these two are an unfair combination. Muketsu, knowing full well that the ambush of this individual was beyond his sensory capabilities, returned to his primitive state. But before doing so, he felt a certain...menace come to him. It was approaching from the air, but he knew he had no time to think. After having been propelled into the air, Muketsu was about to land on the ground softly. However, not wanting his personal terrain to be affected significantly by the movements of his opponent, he created a platform of blood to surround his footwear in order to keep a small distance between himself and the metal of the roof. "My strategy didn't work, it seems." Muketsu thought, irritated to himself. Instead of attempting to attack, Muketsu instead would counter the siege directly with an omni-directional assault; the only strategy that involved a considerable amount of risk. And so, he waited patiently. The assault came to him, slowly, but he had waited until just the right moment. Concentrating, Muketsu increased the flow of chakra throughout his body, increasing his heart rate; he optimized his reaction rate and physical attributes to the zenith in order to minimize the risk associated with this maneuver. "Now!" Knowing full well staying on the ground would simply cause him to be running around in circles, Muketsu leaped upwards with a significant level of strength. He shook the ground beneath him with a shockwave prior to swinging his own blood-red katana horizontally with great strength in order to parry the sword strike from above, leaving him supposedly exposed to attacks from below. "Okay, breathe..." Muketsu thought to himself, dispelling the Wisdom's Fever upon his body. Opening two new wounds on his body at the back of his forearms, the blood remained clotted in spot, simply waiting for an opportune moment to lash out at his remaining enemies, while he concentrated on the newcomer before him. "Another damn experiment..." The purple-haired Shinobi thought to himself. Kensui grinned and yelled from above, “You came for me!” He was happy, his one-eye glittering in joy. In the meanwhile, Kensui engulfed the katana’s hilt with his elemental chakra, amplified with the natural waters that fell out of the sky. It didn’t just stop at the hilt, the chakra continued to the blade to the tip, before the water absorbed the particles of the blade. “But ya know! … “ Kensui wicked grin twisted as the katana had become part of the droplets that absorbed his chakra, for Kensui knew the technique of what’s used to cover Ame’s field. And, being aware of the sharpness of the katana, it could be a fatal attack. “I like razor rain!” He opened his arms, intensifying the rain, as he took hold of eight pins in between his finger. Channeling another chakra wave through them, this time, to electrify the blades. He threw them down, aiming at Muketsu, but, in fact, Kensui aimed for the other razor blades that were falling with the rain, creating a net of electricity. However, not only the blades were affected through this, each spark passed on the electricity to the water droplets…and at the same time, Kensui flickered away before falling too close to Muketsu. Their opponent was successful to eliminate the clone of Furo that would’ve attacked from below. It didn’t matter. It was a mere distraction to be able to do this. Both Furo’s that were on either side of Muketsu threw their palms forth, “Descend.” The chakra of the left palm forced the air pressure, restraining Muketsu’s movement, yet, it allowed him to either go upwards or downwards. He was trapped, and then, Kensui flickered below him. His hand outstretched, pointing to him, and he grinned, again. “Mu-chan! I have a razor blade here.” It wasn’t just an ordinary razor blade, it was a lightning shaped blade with it’s sharpy tip pointing at Muketsu. “It’s for you…,” it extended, and at rapid speed it ascended to him. Muketsu was facing three, no, four, five obstacles: the net of electricity that appears to stop before Furo, the electrified rain in the net, the air pressure, the many razor blades and the lightning blade that came from below. "This is difficult to react to." Muketsu noticed as he managed to avoid the katana that could have potentially struck him, noting its sharpness as his opponent swept down to the ground. However, he managed to feel an almost needle-like sensation. "The rain!" Muketsu instantly realized, deducing that the needles of his opponent were but an addition to the rain he attempted to bombard on Muketsu. Without any delay, Muketsu sent his palm outwards. Within an instant, Muketsu had commanded a circular field of blood block the projectiles that were coming from above, while a few managed to scratch him lightly across the cheek and torso. The main problem arose now. While he managed to avoid the majority of the needles' effects by isolating the iron within his blood in order to null any electrical conductivity, he proceeded to realize that he was being pushed in by a force that he assumed was air pressure directly acting upon him. Knowing that this pressure would cause his shield to naturally dissipate, he looked below him to notice an electrical katana pointing his way and attempting to stab him right through the stomach. Instantly, Muketsu used a single hand seal in order to command the shield before him to wrap around his body; very quickly it did so. Appearing almost like a spiraling cocoon, Muketsu managed to use this spiraling force in order to rotate to his right by manipulating the nature of the air pressure used against him, avoiding the extended blade of lightning while going through the established "net of lightning" without sustaining extensive injuries due to the blanketing of the blood around him. Upon doing so, Muketsu landed on the ground as safely as he possibly could while his stomach lied on the ground. He appeared helpless, but that was only for a moment. While keeping a small defensive membrane across his back, Muketsu proceeded to lift his legs up and keep them in a stereotypical racing position, while he smashed his palm on the ground. The blood on the ground proceeded to expand into a large wave through his powerful chakra, attempting to envelop all three of his enemies in overwhelming quantities of blood. Meanwhile, Muketsu stood up and proceeded to maintain the defensive formation surrounding his body in order to prevent the rain from harming him further, while he took the opportunity to begin leaping away while still observing the positions his enemies were in. "This is harder than I thought...excellent." “Aya, he escaped that.” Kensui outstretched his arm, the katana that had dispersed materialised there again, whilst he grinned at Muketsu. Impressive, Furo muttered to himself in his mind, his clone standing on the other side of Kensui, while mimicking his original’s stance. The younger-looking male cackled again, chakra already channeled through the blade of the katana, sharpening it. It was visible, that glow, it was what he was known for Invisible Blinding Light; a combination of his lightning and flicker technique. “You’re using that already?” Scoffed Furo, but he knew it better, this was just the beginning. With a single hand seal, Furo shaded away, it was know obvious which one of the two was the clone. “We are your end,” the voice threatened. In the meanwhile… “Hum, Mizu, did you conceal yourself through the recent waters?” The masked woman, Mizu, gave her Lord a nod. “I see. My pretties are telling me it’s ending soon.” He glanced at her, which made the guardian understand what he was implying. “Get rid of them.” is what his silent command was, and she eagerly complied to it. “Uwah! Look, all that red… it’s so pretty.” Kensui couldn’t hesitate, “it smells good. I want him!” It eagered Kensui even more, and had vanished from sight, the start of his dance. “I’m going to devour you, Mu-chan!” He muttered in his ear, standing behind him, the tip of the katana at resting at Muketsu’s waist. He made an attempt to slice him, drawing more of his blood out, the electrical chakra forcing its effects on Muketsu. And, as simple as that, Kensui flickered away, whether he succeeded or failed. “I’ll make it slow, neh, Fuchii?” Kensui cackled out, enjoying the sight, while flickering to attack Muketsu multiple times in his dance. And during all of that, Furo was waiting, for the right opportunity to pull Muketsu down through the floor, to effectively kill him. “...” Muketsu remained still, realizing that, after he calmly placed himself on the building next to the one he drowned with blood, that he could not move temporarily. “''It must have been his electricity...” Muketsu should have realized; he had dealt with electricity at an earlier date. “''I’m putting myself at risk...” He thought, as he noticed the maneuvers of the two opponents he possessed. One immediately appeared before him with surprising speed. He had to calm himself, however. If he had lost focus now, he would never reach his ultimate objective. “''If one of them is here...the other one must be close by...that’s how the two act. They coordinate every single movement without hesitation...” But Muketsu had no more time left to think. The young boy’s katana glimmered with a bright light, and Muketsu drew his own blade without any hesitation, ensuring that this time he would use the conductive properties of his iron to his own advantage. Placing himself in a simple sword stance - one of Kendō - it became painfully clear to any observer that Muketsu was readying himself for a stationary counter, clearly not wanting to ruin his chances by running away with a confused nervous system. He vanished and Muketsu knew he would appear instantly; he did. Behind him, the boy’s blade began to touch his waist. But he would not let it do so any longer. With considerable flexibility, Muketsu managed to stab the blade downwards towards his waist and subsequently intervene the position where his opponent’s blade was, causing it to be repelled from his body while leaving electricity to be conducted in the iron of the blood that made up his blade. The boy proceeded to flicker around him like a bumblebee, but in the instant before he could do so, Muketsu lighted his own blade with the lightning that coursed through it, before maneuvering his arms with enough dexterity to avoid every one of his assailant’s powerful strikes. And each time he did so, more and more of the lightning conducted into his blade, enhancing its power while only being tamed by a concentrated flow of chakra at its hilt. It was a tiring process. Muketsu knew he could not keep this up any longer. The white-haired boy, with a crazed grin, appeared right before him and attempted an arc-shaped slash down Muketsu’s right shoulder; Muketsu immediately knew what to do. With no hesitation in his mind, Muketsu took the offensive and made a horizontal arc-shaped slash that completely intercepted his assailant’s, hoping to slice through the blade that was made out of a similar material and cut through the man in his entirety, all the while maintaining his focus on other threats. While Muketsu successfully sliced through the blade and pierced the left side of Kensui's abdomen, the boy's free hand assembled the water in a thin coat, whilst exchanging a similar pierce to Muketsu with his hand alone. Kensui, still grinning wickedly at the purple-haired male coughed up blood, “This,” indicating at the reversed lightning, “similar to him, Kyogi. But…” the boy just laughed crazily, “his is much, much, much more worse!” To him, this electrified feeling was nothing, for he has been tutored under Kyogi. Surely, the effects were numbing him and his water-coated hand cooled the sizzling pain. “Ahhh, I’m done!” He complained, stepping a few steps back, almost hunching over. The boy wasn’t used to this any more, not since he got revived. Kensui hissed, his sharp teeth bare when the water started doing their work. Finished with his work for now, Kensui brought his fingers to his mouth, licking off the wasted blood. “Now… I am hungry.” The bloodied hand started to imitate Muketsu, at least, until it began to was dominated by the water properties, which the other hand mimicked; two blades of water. But what coursed through the water, was the same tingling sense in his body, electricity. Kensui crossed his arms, his eyes shimmering with pleasure with a grin that never left his lips. “...” The younger looking boy knew that his flickering would be at a disadvantage, now with his own electricity turned against him. He, after all, wasn’t like Kyogi, the traitor that was the master of lightning within their group. It couldn’t be helped, now, could he? His grin fainted away, his eyes were no longer displaying amusement. Now, Kensui would fight him head on, no more playing. After that, Kensui could take the pleasure to taste his blood. He could see flicker, he knew it, but not as well as prior. In a burst, Kensui threw one of his arms forth, throwing an electrified water blade at Muketsu from the front. He flickered away, appearing above Muketsu, his arm flung forward and another electrified blade was thrown at Muketsu. Both blades were layered with lightning from the outside, allowing it to take on a piercing shape; a spear. However, within the water properties also coursed electricity, awaiting to do their workings on the target. In the air, Kensui flickered away, a distant even. He breathed out, the wound becoming an obstacle of his fighting style. The flicker technique allows you to move fast and particularly far away, however, with such an electrified wound that messed with your nerve system, well… the boy knew better. “Fuchii… together, we defeat.” But, Kensui wouldn’t make another strike at Muketsu or meet his ‘Fuchii’ again. He hadn’t even sensed that there was a being behind him, until the feminine voice alerted him. “You’ve been disposed.” But it was too late, her water that sneakily worked their way up, had crushed him altogether, not even a scream escaped his throat. “It is a pity that my former subordinates have become such failures. I can’t blame you, you aren’t them, after all.” With that, the woman’s already zero presence disappeared from sight. The Game Continues... “Tch…” Muketsu groaned as the young boy pierced his own shoulder, leaving him slouching downwards as the young man moved backwards from the assault. Coughing up blood, Muketsu knew that his performance here was...pathetic. And here he was believing that he could truthfully defeat the Eight-Legged Table...he couldn’t even kill their puppets without coughing up blood. But he knew that he caused damage...considerable damage. But that boy...he continued to fight anyways. So, without much else to do, Muketsu raised his blade in hopes that he had the strength to, at least, finish this off. He looked towards him, not with hesitation, but with a sense of...caution. “Those blades...there must be lightning within them, considering the rest of his arsenal.” Muketsu placed himself in the position required: his sword perfectly aligned with his body, there were no flaws in his stance...except for his own weakness. But he looked past that; he had no time for lamenting right now. The young boy went with a straightforward assault. Fast and precise, he threw one of the two blades towards Muketsu. Instantaneously, Muketsu discerned that it was heading towards his stomach and, with his nervous system under some semblance of control, managed to make a sidestep to his right, narrowly avoiding the brimming blade of aquatic electricity that threatened to destroy his entire body. Likewise, Muketsu noticed, in the nick of time, that he had appeared right above him. But his movements were sluggish - Muketsu’s attacks were effective. And so, with nothing more going for him, Muketsu dashed forward with as much strength as he could master, noticing as the electrified blade of water slashed through his lengthy hair, removing almost all of instantly - thankfully it wasn’t able to pass onto his body. And with that, the boy disappeared once again. But Muketsu could sense him. He appeared right before him, with little more than the pants - the same ones Muketsu had been having. Muketsu was running out of power very surely. But as the boy spoke, Muketsu looked in shock at the scene before him. A woman, cloaked in a mask, completely obliterated him within an instant...without any warning. It confounded him, as she disappeared once again. It was as if...she was part of the rain. But, without a word more, Muketsu turned around and, closing off all his self-inflicted wounds, leaped across the buildings of Amegakure with the little strength he had...hoping that the new - and old - enemies could not keep up; a futile hope, really. “Absolutely pathetic…” Was all Muketsu told himself as he continued to leap, knowing full well that his death was imminent. “...” Furo stood there, in silence, where Kensui had been brutally murdered. “You are disposed.” That woman clearly said it to his partner. Would he be next then? He couldn’t stand idle here, if that is the case. He would prove that he is irreplaceable. “The Lord has summoned you.” It was her again, “Mizusashi,” Furo hissed out. He knew it. Without Kensui, without his presence, Furo’s movements were stalled and harder to execute. The assassin glared at the wild white-haired woman, her face hidden by the animalistic skull mask, adorned with traditional symbols. And in the midst of the rain, Mizusashi carelessly smoked from her kiresu, which he knew was more than just a smoking pipe. “Well? Get going.” Furo obeyed, not wanting the same end as his partner. On the other hand, Mizusashi returned to the waters of the Rain, a devilish weapon in such a village. “Indeed. It is pathetic.” Her voice again, calm and soothingly presented her presence. It had been no issue for this special agent to hunt down Muketsu’s whereabouts. After all, there is literally water everywhere, and, this woman, controlled all of it. She caged him in, the falling waters messed together to form four massive walls of water. It was a spectacle, surely, other shinobi of the Rain would be alerted about this feat. And, then, the mass of water began to collide and solidify. “Poor prey,” Muketsu would be able to see that little twisted smile. “No more running. The hunt ends here.” "..." Muketsu stopped. He turned around and within that instant, saw the woman materialize before him. She was frightening, despite her simple appearance. Everything Muketsu had encountered up until date...nothing frightened him more than the appearance of this simple woman, even in comparison to the young man who manipulated space itself. He found it difficult to keep calm, but managed to make a slight feint to his true motives: he needed to escape. "''This wall...will be a problem." Muketsu thought to himself, readying his sword before him in case of a sudden strike. "From what I have seen...this death will either be instantaneous or slow. Either way...I have to be ready!" His thoughts echoed and glare intensified; the cornered tiger bore its fangs. She hummed in delight, "What should we do with you?" Her kiseru was back between her lips; casually smoking. "A little naughty boy deserves a good punishment. But orders are orders... I can't kill you." She took the kiseru back between her slender fingers, the corner of her lips tilted up and back to that glorious grin. "But that doesn't mean that I can't half-kill you." She tipped the kiseru, ash should be dropping from it... instead, water droplets fell from it. "You're a cute one too - it saddens me." She tucked the pipe on her sash, and the woman made a single hand-seal. Could all the members of the Reconnaissance Corps use one hand to perform techniques? "Devour..." She uttered out, the water became a serpent-like being... it was as venomous as her charm. Of course, these possessed no venom, or was those water droplets from before the key? The serpent divided into numerous little slithery ones, all moving towards Muketsu. "Such a shame." "She's...toying with me." Muketsu pitied his existence, but focused on the battle at hand. With numerous wriggling projectiles coming towards him at high speed, Muketsu could not risk being hit by this water - especially considering his body's current state. "Let's go with this!" Muketsu immediately lunged his blade forward, sending out an innumerable amount of projections from the tip of the blade that specifically targeted the water droplets, all while attempting to minimize the chakra cost as much as possible in order to accommodate for his lack of reserves at this point. "Can I do it?" He doubted himself, clearly showing his psychological and physical strains. "It seems you have something in mind, Izaya." The woman, no other than Mizusashi, spoke to her former subordinate. The man just watched over his people and a very individual that was facing two of the Eight-Legged Table's experiments. "Yeah. He's older yet more stupid than I can imagine." It caught the interest of the woman. "He doesn't use instinct. Everything needs to make literature sense to him." He paused and Mizusashi wondered what his judgement would be. "But... Muketsu learned something from that. It's something that he needs to learn how to wield, without thinking about it." ..."Like you and me, isn't that correct, my Lord?" The woman grinned happily for that. "To be able to control blood... you're an interesting one." Her words were most likely not heard, for Muketsu was busy fighting off her wriggling projectiles. With that, Mizusashi dissolved to be with the water. She could be anywhere! Water, water, water... what about getting behind the lovely boy and snake her arms around his waist. "You have the physical prowess to become a good asset." She whispered to him, as close as she could get to his ear. One hand moved up, resting at his abdomen... "I wonder how much longer this can keep up with you." Her hand pressed harder against that very spot, "Make a wrong move, boy. And I will make you regret." Without any warning, his body gave into the fear it possessed. But it was an adverse reaction? Rather than cower in fear of the irrationality the woman possessed, Muketsu's body acted on its own. His blood was boiling, almost literally, and appeared on the surface of his skin as wispy smoke. "What am I doing?" Muketsu's thoughts said one thing, but his body said something else. Swirling within his body were the currents of blood waiting to be released. No, they weren't waiting. They took their own permission. In little more than an instant, the body that was gripped tightly by the woman proceeded to be surrounded by a column of blood at very high pressures, all the while attempting to expel the foreign presences making contact with his body. "Why can't I control myself..." The only thoughts that Muketsu could hear were those; an accurate representation of his confusion. "He is struggling..." She released her grip on Muketsu and bounced away from him. "It's as you said, Izaya. He doesn't allow his instinct to takeover." The woman raised her hand in front of her, lowering the barricade that stood between Muketsu and his freedom. "What will you do? Fight me or run away?" Mizusashi stepped back and allowed the water to absorb her. "It doesn't matter... I'm destroying you, now!" All the water that had gathered up high started to fall down. Muketsu stood silent for but a moment. But it wasn't a contemplative silence. It was...eery. Fear didn't take over Muketsu...Muketsu had taken over fear. He looked towards the broken barriers and grinned devilishly as his gaze returned to the masked woman. "Confinement..." Muketsu began to speak nonchalantly as he threw his sword at high speed towards the woman. "Is just so isolated, you know?" His voice traveled as he suddenly appeared behind the woman through a brief movement with an almost crouched position, creating yet another blade in an attempt to stab her heart from both in front and behind her. Category:Roleplay Category:Fanon Roleplay